


Dating Miss D.

by Leni



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz refused to be the typical protective father with a shotgun under his arm; he was <i>inventive</i> about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Miss D.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WinterJameson at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/654529.html?thread=88050369#t88050369). Prompt: **Ferb's almost jealous of his brother and sister - since their significant others' parents knew them for years before the couples got together they didn't have to worry about getting to know them or getting their approval. Vanessa's father on the other hand...**

The first time Ferb had come to the building, he'd greeted his girlfriend's father most courteously and called him 'sir'. He'd gotten a suspicious eyeful in return and a sniffed " _Doctor_. Dr. Doofenshmirtz. And my daughter is not available - now or ever!"

A step behind him, Vanessa had coughed and, when her father deflated, gazed at him patiently. "You'll like Ferb, Dad."

From the look Dr. Doofenshmirtz had given him over Vanessa's head, Ferb doubted that.

He'd been right.

Three months later, picking up Vanessa had become something of an adventure. There always was a new reception awaiting him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz refused to be the typical protective father with a shotgun under his arm; he was _inventive_ about it. 

There had been guard dogs (ineffectual for someone who'd faced mythical monsters; Ferb had them whining for another petting within three minutes). There had been surprise trips to the moon (Ferb had gotten to say hi to some old friends, who'd been nice enough to send him back). There had been robots with the sole command to keep Ferb from the premises (and hadn't he had a great time reprogramming them).

It would make a guy wonder if Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was worth the trouble. It certainly would have been easier to date someone whose parents had already met and approved of him, as his siblings did.

But Ferb liked Vanessa.

He'd never learned to give up something he wanted.

This time, when he knocked the door, he was still dusting off the dirt from the quicksand of the first floor. Clever, with the cover so exactly matched to the floor tiles that Ferb hadn't seen the trap until he'd been waist deep in it.

But there hadn't been anything poisonous trying to bite him while he'd been busy getting back onto firm ground.

Perhaps Dr. Doofenshmirtz was softening on him?

Or.. Ferb decided as the man himself opened the door and sneered at him... perhaps that side of the plan hadn't gone as expected. That happened often, too.

Knowing what was coming, he squared his shoulders and didn't let the slam of the front door shake him. From inside, he could hear Dr. Doofenshmirtz call for Vanessa... and then beg, cajole, and sweet-talk her into allowing him to toss out that 'undeserving, long-faced, green-haired _boy_ '.

That latter seemed to be Ferb's biggest offense.

The door opened again, and his girlfriend gave him a thankful smile before she turned back to her father. "I'll be back early," she promised, ignoring the lethal glare being shot at Ferb.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz harrumphed.

Vanessa just smiled at the show of bad humor, and tipped up to kiss his cheek. She must have muttered something to him, because the glare suddenly shot up to nuclear proportions.

Ferb responded with a long blink.

Once in the elevator, and after disengaging the listening device he'd noticed on his way up, he turned to Vanessa and lifted an accusing eyebrow.

Her sigh was a confession. "Yes, yes. I told him to be nice," she grumbled, "I thought he might listen this time."

Her father had taken a dislike of him from the first time he showed up to pick up Vanessa. The only time Dr. Doofenshmirtz had spoken more than five non-threatening words to Ferb, he'd been showing off the schematics of his brand new project. Then Ferb had pointed out a flaw in the design... 

It had all gone downhill from there.

"It's not you," Vanessa pointed out, reaching out to hold his hand. "He's been moody because he's been through a bad stretch at his job."

Ferb gazed at her.

"A _long_ , bad stretch."

"A hobby might help."

Vanessa shrugged. "Evil science _is_ his hobby."

Ferb didn't mention that her father's methods didn't seem very scientific. Or evil - unless it was synonym with 'annoying' now.

"A pet?"

Vanessa considered that. "I don't think... It _sounds_ good, but I can't picture Dad with a dog. Or a cat. Or a fish. Or-"

"A platypus, then." Ferb made the decision, though he'd still have to consult Phineas. But Phineas would understand. "I'll get Perry."

The elevator doors dinged open, and they stepped off.

"Are you sure?"

"As a loan, of course." 

Perry would be fine, even if Dr. Doofenshmirtz ignored him. He kept wandering away into wherever his little hideout was, and never had seemed the worse off for lack of constant attention.

Vanessa thought about it for a long moment, never noticing that Ferb squired her around the trap, just in case it hadn't been deactivated yet (though, to his credit, Dr. Doofenshmirtz never risked his daughter's safety). "I guess," she said at last. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 

The End  
15/09/15


End file.
